


down around the corner

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Omorashi, Other, alcohol use, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"amethyst takes a walk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	down around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble for a friend

Amethyst stumbled down the stairs of the temple’s patio, draining the last few drops out of a bottle of beer. With a loud belch, she pitched it over the railing, and giggled as it landed with a satisfying smash against the rocks.

“Shit! This, this alcohol stuff is good, I dunno why Vidalia didn’t show it to me sooner…” Amethyst mumbled out loud. She took a couple more stumbling steps down the stairs and laughed as her feet hit sand. She warped her shoes off and laughed again at the feeling of the cool evening sand inbetween her toes.

She looked up from the sand at the ocean, which was now reflecting the deep purple of the sunset on the horizon. Waves crashed on the shore, leaving only white foam and receding liquid. Seeing the liquid made muscles in her stomach cramp, and Amethyst bent over and crossed her legs. 

“Haha! That’s the other nice thing, yeah," she said aloud. Amethyst had had about 5 beers before leaving the house, and a few of them were starting to catch up to her. Her bladder pulsed, making Amethyst feel comfortably warm with arousal as well as inebriation.

After the spasm passed, Amethyst walked up the beach towards the boardwalk for her usual route. On quiet, cool nights like this Amethyst liked to fill her bladder and then take a jaunt around the boardwalk, stretching it to its limit…then having a huge piss back at the temple, after which she could jerk off until she fell asleep.

Tonight was different, though, since she was drinking some of the beer Vidalia bought her. It had a bitter taste at first, but got more tolerable as you drank; it also made you feel funny as hell, which was what Amethyst liked the most. So, Amethyst figured one of her walks after drinking a bunch of the stuff would feel twice as good. Not only that, but they made her have to pee, and pee a _lot_ , more than if she were drinking anything else. 

She stepped onto the wood of the boardwalk and shuddered in pleasure as another spasm hit her bladder. So far it seemed she was right. Her bladder was filling far quicker than she expected.

She walked down the boardwalk, keeping her legs tight together. It was a pretty easy jaunt, just needed to walk down past Fish Stew Pizza and turn around and come back. Easy.

...Maybe.

Amethyst belched as she continued to walk. Each couple of steps Amethyst had to stop and cross her legs as he hard ball of liquid in her stomach continued to expand and tighten her muscles.

Amethyst began pulling herself along the railing with one hand, not trusting her wobbly form to keep her up when she needed to clench herself to keep from leaking. 

As she passed the fry shop, she realized that this may have been a bad idea. Sweat was beginning to drip down her face from the effort of holding it in. Considering how full she was, she severely doubted her ability to make it back to the temple to pee. So, now she just had to hobble over to Fish Stew Pizza to make it to the small alleyway beside it and take the piss that was threatening to escape at any second.

Amethyst looked around. The boardwalk was completely empty, so she creeped her hand down to her crotch and squeezed to ease the pressure. It worked, a little, perhaps enough to make it to the alleyway which was still a bit away.

“Man, this _sucks_ …how’d it get so bad so quickly?” Amethyst said, again mumbling drunkenly only to the ocean breeze blowing across her skin.

Finally, Fish Stew Pizza was in sight. She hobbled over to the alleyway, but almost lost it in surprise as Lapis and Peridot walked out of the alleyway, both looking incredibly disheveled. They walked past Amethyst without a word.

“You, uh, you guys like…okay?” Amethyst asked, forgetting about her plight for only a moment.

Lapis just vaguely waved a hand in response, neither of them missing a beat in their stroll. Amethyst then noticed that Peridot was wearing an incredibly short skirt. Amethyst leaned down a bit to creep a glance and gasped as she realized that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Amethyst raised her hand to yell something at them, but realized that the hand she raised was the one she was using to keep from flooding her pants. As she realized this, her urethra relaxed, a torrent of pee beginning to flood her pants. Amethyst gave a yelp and sprinted into the alley.

“Nononononono” Amethyst chanted, almost tripping over her own feet as she dove behind the dumpster. She almost tore her pants off and, with a huge sigh, letting loose the huge stream of pee into the dark alleyway rather than her pants.

“Ohhhhh my god, fuck…” Amethyst moaned. She was right about her assumption, at least; this felt amazing compared to peeing when sober. She could hardly keep from jerking off right there in the alleyway. “Oh it feels so good, oh my god I had to pee so baaaddd….”

Amethyst leaned against the wall to relax, arcing her piss higher, splattering it against the wall across from her. She snickered, pointing her still thick stream around and dousing everything she could manage in her pee. It only managed to be a trash can and the lid to its side, but Amethyst still felt accomplished enough.

The hissing sound echoing through the alley eventually quieted and stopped as Amethyst’s bladder finished emptying. Amethyst stood up onto wobbly knees. She thought about making some new pants, but instead pulled on the old ones; there was a massive wet stain in the crotch, but in the evening twilight it was hard to tell.

The wetness on her pants was still warm, and Amethyst couldn’t help but stroke herself a couple times through them. She shuddered and moaned again as shocks of pleasure ran up her spine. Amethyst could feel her pussy practically radiating heat with how aroused she was; even these few strokes made her feel like she could cum any second. She stopped and began to take her stumbling walk back to the temple. She was going to have fun tonight.


End file.
